Hitman Reborn: 15th Vongola Fan-Fiction
by Gamers Guide Studios
Summary: The Continuation from the Hitman Reborn Manga showing what happens generations down the line when the 15th Vongola Makes his Highschool Debut. Dose not have the original cast but will give reference to them throughout the story. (First chapter is a recap from the original series there are spoilers).


**The Recap**

The world has changed, ever since the 19th century the mafia has moves through the world spreading its influence. The most powerful and influential family in the world called the Vongola Famiglia has been going through generation throughout the years, the figurehead of the vongola family was Giotto he was known by many names during his time as the boss, the most influential name was Vongola Primo among the family he was known as the Great Sky. In the 21st century the Vongola Famiglia branched out of the shadows following the lead of the 10th Vongola boss Vongola Decimo was the youngest boss in the family's history, Decimo decided to change the family from what it turned into after the second boss took over taking the name Neo Vongola Primo later rejecting the name officially coming Vongola Decimo.

The first step towards the 10th's inauguration was a request sent from the 9th Vongola to search into an incident taking over the 10th's school where a majority of his classmates were being attacked at random, during the attacks the 10th's closest friends and first official guardians were attacked. After the attacks were getting more serious the 10th started making his way into the enemies territory the group lead by an escaped convict called Mukuro Rokudo who's hatred for the mafia was limitless. During the fight the 10th Vongola had he was able to awaken into the Dying will flame of the Sky a trait passed down through the blood of the Vongola. As the fight ended the 10th's trial passed giving the 9th proof to his capability to run the Vongola.

Vongola Decimo had many members of the family against him to take the position as Vongola Decimo. One of the many to disagree with the decision was Xanxus the adopted son of the ninth Vongola, in his attempt to steal the Vongola rings himself and Decimo instigated the tradition of the Vongola ring battle's, the ring battles involve the future boss fighting along with his guardians the seven closest members of the bosses family.

In the battle for the rings the 10th's guardians were against the Varia the Vongola's independent assassination squad, the first battle was for the ring of the Sun the Vongola's guardian was a self taught boxer fitting the description of the sun guardian passed down from the first family '_the one that illuminates the sky_' being the frontal assault launching the first strike. After the 10th Vongola's guardian won the first fight the battle continued into the battle of the Lighting guardians throughout the battle the 10th's guardian was losing leading for him to intervene stopping the fight before his guardian is killed during the battle, the purpose for the lighting guardian is '_one that harshly strikes everything_' the role of the lighting guardian is a lightning rod that draws in the enemy. Seeing his friends getting attacked mercilessly the 10th vongola decided to step in loosing both his fight and the lighting guardians putting pressure on the Storm guardian going into the battle he was willing to give his life to win the ring the fight ended in the 10th's loss keeping his guardian alive the guardian of the storm is '_one that fiercely blows away everything_' a unrelenting storm not letting up its attacks. The battle of the Rain guardians ended in the win for the 10th boss after the battle ended the opposing sides challenger went missing after the battle the rain guardian's meaning is '_the one that washes away everything_' washing away the pain and unpleasantness from the family raising the spirits. Cloud battle was finished in seconds the could guardian making short work of the Varia's competitor, the fight was ended in less than twenty seconds the meaning behind the cloud guardian '_one that cannot be caught and goes its own way_' the cloud guardian is not tied down by the rest of the guardians it uses his own resources protecting the family from a distance. As the battle drew to an end the Sky battle raged on incorporating all of the guardians showing how the guardians work together leaving the bosses fighting through the battle, as it drags on throughout the 10th boss wins taking the place as the 10th Vongola clearing up the misconceptions of them taking over gaining the acceptation of the Vongola Family '_the one that colours and engulfs everything_' the Vongola bosses all possessing the sky flame making them easy to draw people into their family as loyal members of the Famiglia.

The most iconic battle that the 10th Vongola fought was 10 years into the future where they were sent forward through the use of the 'ten year bazooka' a weapon that allows the user to switch places with the same person 10 years in the future, through the use of this weapon it places the 10th Vongola into a new world where he had to fight against more ferocious enemies and using new way of fighting to survive in the world. When the 10th arrived into the future he met his guardians of the present time before they were swapped with the guardians of his time. After they had taken out the first challenge set to them by one of their own spies inside the opposing mafia family the Millefiore, the main battle was fought using a game called 'choice' which was invented by Byakuran which is a game with now loopholes or cheating methods, during the game the guardians chosen for the Vongola were the guardians of the storm and rain with two non guardian participants, for the Millefiore they had a sun guardian mist guardian and a cloud guardian along with a non guardian mist. The battle waged in a city built completely of skyscrapers the battle was considered ended when the participants under the Sun were taken out leaving the game of choice active the Vongola team taking an early lead in diversion and already taking out the non-guardian mist user from the Millefiore. The battle ended with both targets taken out at the same time the Millefiore side's target came back to life resulting in the win for the Millefiore, after the game of choice the vongola escaped leading to a second battle involving the Varia and all allies of the Vongola resulting in the 10th and Byakuran fighting it out resulting in the 10th's victory making the 10th and his guardians able to return to their original timeline.

A month after the choice battle the 10th Vongola decided to officially take up the role of the 10th Vongola at this time named 'Neo Vongola Primo' at the moment when he took the role he called his guardians explaining the idea he has decided to create schools allover the world where there were influences by the mafia to help the growing members and to make sure nothing like Byakuran would happen in the future.

It is now over 100 years past the 10th's reign another four generations of Vongola have been and passed leading up to the influence of the mafia stretching past covering a majority of the world spanning millions of people, the selection proses for the new head of the Vongola has started the selected members for the 15th Vongola are the distant relative of the 10th the child of the 14th and the grandson of the 13th.


End file.
